


Villains and Heros

by Cherrypie55



Series: Vault Era one shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter Referenced - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Referenced Harry Potter Characters, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55
Summary: Missy becomes obssesed with reading Harry Potter much to the Doctor's amusement.A pure fluffy look at some comparisons between Missy and a few Harry Potter characters.Part of my vault era series.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Vault Era one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Villains and Heros

Missy didn’t notice that the Doctor had entered the vault until he was stood right beside her. He chuckled at her. He was clearly in one of his funny moods.

“Are you alright?” He said gesturing to the books piled around her.

“Fine. Fine.” She waved a hand in the air to indicate not to bother her.

She was busy.

“What are you reading?” He asked, distracting her again.

“Harry Potter.” She answered still leafing through the book she was holding. 

Apparently she was hilarious as the Doctor burst out laughing. 

“No really what are you reading?” He asked once he was able to contain himself.

“I’m not in the mood for your games I’m busy.” Missy snapped.

The Doctor picked up one of the books surrounding her, she glared at him, did he not realise she had a system.

“Oh.” He said in surprise “It really is Harry Potter. Why are there so many? Aren’t there only seven of them?”

Missy huffed and put down her book to glare directly at him.

“Yes there are seven original books, but they got translated into twenty-eight different languages at my last check, plus the thirty-fifth century reprints, hence this.” She gestured around at the stacks of books.

“Right... two questions. Number one, how did you get this many books in here? And two why the sudden fascination with Harry Potter? It is fiction you know?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Missy reached up and grabbed the book back from him and put it in its correct pile. 

“I borrowed one from the tardis, the eggman told me there were others so I asked him to get me them. Is there a problem with me having books now?” she asked raising an eyebrow of her own.

“No, no of course not I was just interested in your choice of literature.” The Doctor cleared his throat and looked around before his gaze settled back on her. “So... why?” he asked again.

“Discrepancies.” She answered, wasn’t it obvious.

Clearly not as the Doctor rubbed his eyes before looking at her like she was a zygon. Missy sighed and patted the floor next to her for him to sit down.

“Here,” she pointed to a passage in one book once he was sat next to her “and here.” She pointed the same passage in a different book.

She watched as the Doctor read the two pages, surely he understood now. But he still gave her that confused look that only infuriated her further. She ripped the book from his hands and smacked him on the head with it. _That helped_ she thought with a smile.

“Oi!” the Doctor shouted, rubbing his head.

“Well don’t be such an idiot.” She responded sharply.

“I don’t know what I’m looking at Missy the books are different because they are translations, nothing can be translated exactly the same as the original. The same words don’t exist in every language you know that.” His voice still angry.

“Yes but what if there’s a reason, what if different things happen, I need to check them all.” She rambled manically.

“Why does it matter so much? Does your favourite character die? Or are you looking for a version where Voldemort wins.” He chuckled at her again.

“Why would I want a version where he wins?” Missy asked confused.

“Evil character that evades death, hates everyone he thinks is beneath him, likes to kill people. Sounds like your sort of guy.” The Doctor answered, ticking the points off on his fingers as he made them.

Missy stared at him.

“Just because I once proclaimed myself the queen of evil doesn’t mean I want to kill off everyone else.” She snapped.

How offensive! Did he really think so little of her.

“Oh come on! You’ve committed genocide before just because you broke a nail.” The Doctor continued.

“That is not true! Besides I’ve never committed genocide because I thought I was above everyone else generally it was just because I was bored.” Missy argued.

_Does he not think I’m doing better? I haven’t thought about killing anyone in ages. I even feel guilty about the innocent ones. He said that was good. Does he think I’m still like that, that I think I’m above everyone? I mean of course I’m smarter than basically everyone, especially him! And I do make a pretty fine Time Lady but that’s besides the point!_

The look on her face must have been one the Doctor didn’t like because he nudged her with his shoulder and smiled at her. _Trying to make peace_ she assumed. 

“So who is your favourite character then?” He asked, changing the subject.

She huffed sulkily before answering.

“Snape.” She responded quietly.

“Snape?” the Doctor asked incredulously.

She shot him a look.

“Severus Snape? Would be villain that everybody hates who’s actually a hero? Turned evil because he was snubbed by the woman he loved only to end up working as a double agent and saving the day? Not to mention a very smart professor. Oh Freud would a field day with this!” he leant back laughing.

Missy felt white hot rage bubbling inside her. How dare he! How dare he mock her like that. Her cheeks burned furiously with embarrassment.

“Shut up! Don’t pretend you were all buddy buddy with Freud you hated him just as much as I did! And what would he think of you eh? Keeping your oldest friend prisoner in an underground dungeon!” her Scottish twang getting heavier as she raged at him.

“Okay, okay.” He said still chuckling, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I thought you would have been more of a Bellatrix fan or something.”

Missy softened slightly at that.

“It’s the hair isn’t it?” she asked touching her hair “We both have fantastic hair.”

“I was thinking more along the likes to torture people lines but yeah let’s go with the hair thing.” He responded.

She glared at him again. If he wasn’t careful she would chuck him out. 

“I haven’t tortured anyone in over a hundred years I’ll have you know.” she knew he knew, but she liked to remind him that she wasn’t the psychopath she once was. “What is it you say? Without witness, without reward? That’s very Snape, I thought you’d approve.” Missy folded her arms in a huff.

She liked allowing herself to be childish sometimes. Anyway the Doctor was being mean making fun of her, she had every right to sulk.

The Doctor smiled and put one arm around her pulling her close to him.

“You’re looking for a version where Snape lives aren’t you?” he whispered, the humour evident in his voice.

“Shut up.” She hissed as he released her.

Missy could only glare as he laughed at her.


End file.
